Caramel
by Luna's Blades
Summary: Because Luna knows how to give them thanks. Femmefluff. Flames are laughed upon.
1. Caramel

Caramel

Ships: Sixpack, Hermione/Luna, implied Ginny/Hermione, Luna/Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own these delightful characters. I do, on the other hand, own this particular fic and the happy plot bunny that it was spawned from. Go ahead if you want to use it, just tell me where to find it... It's always nice to hear a song without already knowing the words...

Luna knows to touch and to kiss is a gift. Something shared between friends. A sweet, warm bliss that is given freely; far more than favors of ny kind, no currency exchanged, just breath and hands and warmth and the knowledge that she is giving back to someone who has given so much to her.

Luna knows the bookish Hermione needs it most. Knows what the older girl has given up for her friends, the ones she loves:

Far more than she dare say.

And she knows Hermione won't mind. Won't shy away from her gentle hands like Neville, afraid of what she doesn't know. Hermione loves them all, more than she would ever admit. Luna sees it in her eyes. In her glances at the boys they are too thick to see, at her and Ginny across the vast distance of the Great Hall or a conspiratorial table that make a silent game between them.

Hermione pretends she feels nothing for them. She buries everything for her friends.

But she doesn't shy away from Luna's passing touch on her stomach as they walk down the hall. She doesn't shift her hand away under the conjoined table of their winter meals. And, when she feels the lightest touch of Luna's hand on her shoulder, she follows it readily into a shadowed room with it's simple, comfortable bed and warm fireplace.

In the shifting light, Luna thanks Hermione with her whole body; like Ron never will, like Harry never can, like Ginny doesn't dare. They've all been blessed by Hermione's presence these last few years, doing things people said were impossible. She made them simple reality. She accepted everything they were, light and dark. She opened their shuttered eyes to their own ignorance and foolishness. Hermione was an Isis bound to flesh; dreaming private dreams she thought could never be.

But Luna can see through to anyone's eyes.

She gives Hermione warmth, and love. Unconditioned trust and open friendship. And that tiniest piece of Luna's soul that was already hers; that had been for years. Hermione tastes like melted butter and sugar, a warm mix with her scent of leather and ink and old things that she wore like a comforting blanket. Hermione's body becomes soft caramel in Luna's hands, molten but not truly liquid.

Luna relaxes in front of the fire with her arms wrapped protectively around Hermione, letting the older girl feel warm and sweet and wonderful in her own right like she never dreamed a human being could feel. Hermione sighs deeply and rests her head against Luna's bare chest, slowly drifting into sleep as Luna strokes her hair in soothing rhythm to her heart.

Luna can't help but smile softly as another body pulls itself out of the shadows and leans against her, hands replacing her own in Hermione's hair.

"Luna…?"

"Shhh… she's sleeping."

The Ginny lets out something like a comfortable purr and snuggles in against Luna as the three of them together fall into a warmly contented sleep.

After waiting 4 years for all the pieces to fall into place, I wrote this in less than five minutes following between work and a movie. I really hope you like it and that more fic is born from it. If you like, give me some more (fem?) pairings and I'll do more chapters. Thank you Apocalypse Genisis, penguinxlover, and LeiaTaliaSedai and Umi-chan


	2. Chocolate

This is chapter can be read as being entirely seperate or as being attached to the first. HermionexFluer.

Luna whispers words in Hermione's ear and she does not question them. Like any other gentle touch from her friend, they promised only good, only pleasure.

"Be at the room tonight."

Fleur looked at the little blonde girl curiously, not sure she could trust the pure colors of orange that lingered around her, seemingly unprovoked. "Come with me." She never quite new the moon girl, but she new this sort of warmth of spirit and it reassured her.

The halls and the doors they past were as they had been, that once before, but this was new, this traveling in the dark, in secret, going places Fleur was not sure she was ever meant to go.

The room the moon girl took her to was warm, with mahogany walls and a soft, thick carpet that her stockinged feet sank into happily. There was a small fireplace there, a sofa in front of it that looked comfortable and welcoming. She waited here when the moon girl left, her eyes slowly drifting to sleep in that all too comfortable seat. It was so easy to trust the moon girl, so easy to just let herself be guided wherever this might lead.

Hermione found her way into the room, noting the comfortable sofa she had not seen before and the blonde head that she could see on it's arm, how the bed was hidden away in a corner, draped freely with a soft brown curtain. A new game, for sure, she snuck up on the sofa and kissed the girl who always gave her so much without expecting anything in return.

She was soft, warm, a blanket in winter or the sweet taste of chocolate for pain. Her kiss was a question to which she knew the answer, that it would always be yes but asked every time, just the same.

At some point, they realized they were not kissing who they had assumed, but pride and trust lead them forward to places they would not have otherwise gone.

At some point, they realized who they were loving, that they were dreaming a familiar and similar dream, one they, for a moment, had to ask.

"'Ermione…?" "Fleur…?"

"Dreaming."

When they slept, it was Luna's turn to watch in silence over the one she loved, braiding their strands of blonde and brown together as a remembering gift for when they woke.

I like this new one, do tell me if it's a qualified as a successor the last.

Thanx again to those of you who have given me such pleasant reviews.


End file.
